Music speaks when words cannot
by iamsherlocked1892
Summary: Emily and Aaron catch a break all thanks to a cancellation and a little music and a late night


Emily loved playing piano when it was on her terms. In this moment though nothing was on her terms.

The White House was hosting a dinner for the Mexican delegation and everything leading up to the night before had been perfect almost too perfect. That is until the entertainment for the evening cancelled due to the storms on the East Coast all planes to DC had been grounded.

Protocol claimed they couldn't vet another group in time so they would have to forego entertainment. The Mexican delegation would not be ok with that. It would make it look as though the White House didn't care about the dinner.

So there they were, Emily, Seth, Lyor, and Aaron trying to figure out what to do. The brightest minds who advise the President of the United States daily couldn't seem to solve this somewhat trivial problem.

It was nearing 1am and all they had accomplished was a bottle of whiskey. Lyor was perched on Emily's desk, Seth was passed out on the floor, and for Emily and Aaron , well they looked pretty cozy on the couch with barely an inch between them.

Emily wasn't slowing down when it came to alcohol and her and Aaron had popped open a bottle of wine while everyone else was ready to call it quits.

Aaron couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, her hair a little messed up, her face blush from the alcohol. Her usual pristine white shirt unbuttoned a little more than usual, her navy skirt riding up from sitting on the couch and her red heels she had been wearing thrown haphazardly near her door.

How he wanted to kiss her in that moment.

He wanted her to run her fingers through his hair while he kissed her neck and told her how stunning she was.

That was a pipe dream… but then fantasizing about her beautiful fingers and what they could do to him had gotten him thinking

That's when Aaron had an idea, without thinking he grabbed the bottle of wine and Emily's hand and pulled her from her office and down the corridor towards the East Room.

The White House at night is such a magical time, the East Room had a beautiful piano and often late at night Emily would go there and practice when she was stuck on a problem.

Unbeknownst to the senior staff but President Kirkman had made his way towards Emily's office during all of this. When he walked in he found Lyor still scribbling furiously on some notepad and Seth completely passed out on the floor next to the bottle of whiskey.

Where was Emily and where was Aaron?

Meanwhile in the East Room…

"Cmon Aaron what are we doing here?" Emily asked a little giddy from the wine

"Em, I had an idea and you could say no but what if you play at tomorrow's dinner? I've heard you play you're incredible and that way protocol doesn't have to vet anyone."

"Aaron I don't know what would I play I don't know any Spanish songs in my playbook and it's been a while. "

"Em, just play a song you know, just for me, whatever you want." Aaron said

So Emily sat down at the piano and began softly playing Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley.

What happened next surprised Emily the most…

Aaron had sat down next to her and while still somewhat drunk began softly singing along with her in Spanish.

His voice was incredible and husky and sexy and Emily almost stopped playing just so she could grab his suspenders and kiss him senseless.

But she couldn't because she could listen to him sing forever.

She reached the end of the song and looked over at Aaron and without thinking kissed him.

This wasn't a normal kiss it was passionate and sweet and took his breath away. He kissed her back with as much soul as he had put into the song he had just sung.

Emily was now straddling him and running her finger through his now unruly hair as they fought for dominance over each other. Never in her life had Emily felt this way and Aaron couldn't help but get carried away, that is until they remembered where they were.

As instantaneous as it had begun they had stopped. Emily was the first to speak

"I didn't know you could sing like that" Aaron looked at her and gave her that Aaron Shore smirk that only the Cheshire cat should have and said

"Well I didn't know you could kiss like that Em"

She playfully hit his chest and he pulled her into his arms only slightly and said

"Em I'll sing with you tomorrow if you want. If you'll have me. "

"Well it would solve our problem, on one condition."

Aaron couldn't wait to hear it. What Emily said next had him almost chasing her out of the east room

"I'll do this tomorrow with you for the administration, but you let me take you home and have you in other ways." And with that Emily headed back to her office with Aaron playfully grabbing her from behind.

What they didn't know was that the President had stopped by the East Room to find out where the music was coming from. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his chief of staff and his national security advisor make such beautiful music together. It was rare to see his staff actually at peace even if for a moment. Just as he was about to applaud them as Emily stopped playing until he witnessed the two of them sharing a kiss so intimate he needed to retreat quietly as to not make it awkward for everyone.

He made a mental note to stop worrying that tomorrow's entertainment was covered and that he had to tell Alex about what he had witnessed and maybe have a little fun at his staff's expense tomorrow morning.


End file.
